Heroes
by Nicole08
Summary: A short based on the Heroes episode from Season One.


_Disclaimer: The majesty and glory of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman are not mine, nor any of its wonderful characters. The rights belong to the creators of the show, CBS, The Sullivan Company and A&E._

_Authors Note: This is a short based off of the episode Heroes from Season One. The episode revolves around Colleen as she develops a crush on Sully and goes to the woods to "get lost" purposely so that Sully can come and rescue her. However, a cold front comes and she ends up getting frostbite in her hands. But this short doesn't really focus on all that, it just focuses on the M&S moments and Dr. Mike's thinking at the time of those moments. It's pretty short, but I hope you enjoy the shortness entirely!_

**Heroes**

**By: Nicole**

Michaela's thoughts drifted back to the previous morning.

****

The two of them worked as always, cleaning the medical equipment, a typical task Colleen enjoyed. But on this day in particular, something more was on the young girls mind then a clean cutting knife. She was deep in thought as she dried the object in her hand. She looked up towards her adoptive mother; an important question burned in her mind that she was dying to ask.

"Are you in love with Sully?"

The scissors Michaela held firmly unexpectedly slipped into the tub of water with a loud thump, accompanied with the surprised look upon her face.

It was a simple question. It was a harmless question. But to Michaela Quinn it was a question that was too personal, too intimate and too frightening.

"Pardon me?"

She stared at Colleen, trying to reduce her shock and nervousness while waiting for the girl's response.

Colleen was starting to regret her question now, but she just had to know the answer and thus pressed on.

"Well, I mean……you never really said, straight out, how you feel about him."

Fair enough Michaela thought. Her surprise now completely dissipated as she reached for the scissors that had dropped into the pan. She thought before she answered.

"Well, it's not really something a lady talks about."

She was trying to stall and to avoid the question entirely. But now that Michaela thought about it, how did she feel about Sully?

She glanced at Colleen and saw that her young eyes were waiting for an answer. Surely the two of them had become close enough for her to talk of such things. She had to remember that she was no longer in Boston and that some rules of propriety could be altered to fit her new lifestyle in Colorado Springs. Besides, it was only natural for Colleen to be curious; and this was something that could be shared between them. They were family now.

"Alright. I do love him."

Had she actually said those words? Her, Michaela Quinn? Love?

A wave of sadness swept over Colleen and she lowered her head in disappointment. Michaela was preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice.

"But as a friend" she quickly added.

As a friend? Hmmmm, was that entirely true?

Hope; hope was restored as Colleen quickly raised her head, realizing that now she could follow through with her intended plan. Colleen could not help but show her excitement and happiness as she asked her next question.

"And that's all?"

Was that all? Well, what about that birthday present – no, Michaela wouldn't allow herself to think about that. Nothing had changed after that night; that wonderful, magical, perfect night. Everything was still the same between her and Sully, almost as if the kiss never happened. But it did, oh it did. No Michaela, don't think like that. It was just a nice gesture Sully made; just a nice gesture. Of course we're only friends…..aren't we?

"Yes, I suppose we're just friends; and that's what I imagine we'll remain."

This was too good to be true for Colleen; she couldn't ask for anything more perfect. Originally she had hoped that Dr. Mike and Sully would get together, but she wasn't sure how Dr. Mike felt about the situation. If things had been different and Dr. Mike did love Sully, then she would be happy for them, and not think about Sully in the way she had been for the last few days. She would gladly do that if Dr. Mike did indeed love him as more than a friend. But she didn't; so thankfully, Colleen was free to think about Sully in anyway she wanted to. She was now free to love Sully; just like Colt and Caroline from the story in the newspaper. But she hesitated for a moment. She still needed to make absolute sure that Dr. Mike didn't love Sully and that she was free to be irrevocably in love with him.

"You're sure?" Colleen smiled, letting the excitement get the best of her.

Michaela watched her daughter, wondering if there was something going on Colleen had failed to tell her. "Why of course I'm sure; why, what's this all about?"

Colleen didn't want to spill the beans and give away her plan quite yet. She couldn't tell Dr. Mike her secret, she couldn't tell Dr. Mike about the love between her and Sully.

"Nothing. Just wonderin is all."

****

I should have known, should have seen all of this coming, Michaela thought to herself. All the evidence was in front of her. Why didn't she see it? Why didn't it occur to her? When they reached the bottom of the steps, Sully followed her into one of the clinic rooms. Colleen remained upstairs recuperating in one of the recovery rooms from her all night escapade in the woods on one of the coldest nights of the year. Michaela handed him the letter Colleen had written him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's from a romance story she's been reading."

Sully began skimming the long letter, slowly putting the pieces together.

"I think Colleen went out there just so you could find her and rescue her. She's sweet on you Sully" she explained.

A small smile briefly crossed his lips at the amusement of such an impossible idea. "No, no, she couldn't be." He turned towards her, her back facing him as she was mixing something to give to Colleen for her pain.

"You said so yourself." Michaela turned to face him. "She's growing up. You think I would have learned my lesson with Matthew and Ingrid."

Her mind drifted back to the difficult time she had with accepting Matthews coming of age; leaving childhood and reaching manhood; well, young manhood, but manhood nonetheless. And along with that young man status came the opportunity to make matrimonial decisions. Why did kids have to grow up? Why indeed?

But surely she had awhile before Colleen would come close to the idea of marriage. But Michaela had to face facts, Collen may not yet be old enough to consider the idea of marriage, but she was at the age of discovering love; or what she perceived love to be.

"No, I suppose I should have seen it" stated Sully.

"Oh, it's easy to miss something like that. Now, I could understand her feelings."

Of course I could understand her feelings. How is it possible _not _to be sweet on someone like you? How can anyone _not_ love you?

"I mean you're kind, you're brave, handsome."

Sully turned his face away, unable to hide the smile that crossed it. He relished in the fact that Michaela was saying these things about him, that she thought about him in this way. Maybe she was ready for them to pick up where they left off after her birthday; but was he ready? He wanted to be. Maybe after they get through this with Colleen—

Michaela interrupted his thoughts, "Who wouldn't think that you….."

She lost her train of thought when he turned to look at her. She could feel her heartbeat jump into her throat as a response from the intensity of his eyes. Why was he looking at her like that? Perhaps she had been too bold in her compliments and said too much, revealed too much. What was it she had said? She couldn't remember now, it was difficult for her to remember anything when he looked at her like that. His gaze stole her thoughts before she could process them and silenced her words before she could speak them.

But she had to remain focused, for Colleen's sake. Colleen. She loved that little girl so much and would do anything to make it so she wouldn't lose her frostbitten fingers. No, that wouldn't happen; it couldn't happen. But her medical expertise knew that it was a definite possibility and all that she could do was continue the treatment and hope that it would work.

The sadness in her eyes told Sully of the horror of the possible reality they could face, of the terrible cutting news that could unfold upon Colleen. Why did this have to happen to Colleen? He asked the question whose answer he dreaded.

" How long till you know?"

Michaela took a deep breath, "If I don't see much improvement by tomorrow……."

****

Tomorrow came and went in a blur and all the previous events seemed like they happened so long ago as she sat at the table in Grace's café watching Colleen and Lewis at a nearby table. She smiled, thankful that Colleen's fingers were saved, thankful that Colleen learned a lesson about love, but mostly thankful that she was out of danger. Colleen was growing up, as she had been reminded from the week's events. Michaela accepted that, and promised herself to be there to help the young woman on the winding path towards adulthood. She would provide guidance, comfort and advice, not only to Colleen but to all three of her children. She turned to look at them seated around the table; young, innocent Brian; strong, dependable Matthew; and intelligent, beautiful Colleen. They had her as their mother, something she still needed to remind herself of daily. They were her children, and within them rested all her love.

She looked across the table, her eyes lingered on Sully as he ate his apple pie. She could completely understand why Colleen had been sweet on him. She remembered their conversation in the clinic when she found the letter. She wished she had said more to him, about how she felt and about what she wanted. But she wasn't sure if she was ready; if she could make that step. She was afraid of falling, and that fear stopped her in her tracks.

Sully felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up from his pie, meeting Michaela's gaze. Neither looked away, lost in their own thoughts and their own fears. Both afraid to make the first move; both afraid of what comes next; both afraid of falling. But deep down, Sully knew that if Michaela ever fell, he would be the one ready to catch her; he knew he was destined to be her hero.

The End

_Thanks for reading_


End file.
